The PhD King
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When King David is trying to get a PhD in being a shepherd instead of defeating Goliath, Larry, Tuddrussel, and Otto got to set things straight. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: TIme Problem

The alarm went off.

"What's going on?" Otto asked.

"It's young King David, instead of facing Goliath, he's trying to earn a PhD in becoming at shepherd," Larry explained.

"Is that bad?" Tuddrussel asked.

"No, of course it's not, all that'll happen if we ignore this is the Jewish religion turning upside down," Larry said sarcastically.

"Then we better go," Otto said.

Larry entered the coordinates, and they were off.

**Young King David's Time**

The Time Squad appeared in a sheep farm; there they met a young boy with curly hair.

"Do you know a David?" Otto asked.

"Sure, that's me," the boy said.

"Don't you think that instead of trying to get a PhD in being a shepherd you should defeat Goliath with your prized slingshot?" Larry asked.

King David thought about it.

"No, I'd rather have a PhD than do that," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have sheep to tend to," David said.

"What're we going to do?" Otto asked.

"Well, if he won't listen to us, we'll just have to take the PhD away from him," Larry explained.

"How are we going to do that?" Tuddrussel asked.

"Just listen to the plan," Larry said.

It was later that day when the plan was put into action.

"OK, so you just go out there, and scare the sheep and King David. It'll scare him so much he'll never want to get a PhD in being a shepherd and he'll then defeat Goliath," Larry explained.

"OK, got it," Tuddrussel explained. He went out to terrorize the sheep. Then David came along. He took his staff and beat Tuddrussel, up. Tuddrussel came running up to Larry and Otto. "He scares me," Tuddrussel said.

"You scare us and we don't run away from you… a lot," Larry said.

"We'll have to think of another plan," Otto said.

"I got one," Larry said.

"What?" Otto asked?

"If David wants to be tested for a PhD, let him," he explained.

"I don't get you," Tuddrussel explained.

"Of course you don't," Larry said.


	2. Chapter 2: Passed

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters, not even King David, but I do own the PhD tester guy.**

**9090909090909090909**

"So what do you want me to do?" Tuddrussel asked Larry as he was putting him into a wolf costume.

"It works like this. We all dress up in wolf costumes, that way David can't chase all of us away at the same time. So, he's being tested for a PhD today, so we just have to scare the sheep, and then he'll never get his PhD. Got it?" Larry asked.

"I think so," Tuddrussel said.

"Great, Otto, are you in your costume?" Larry asked.

"Yeah, here I come," Otto said, coming out with a wolf costume on.

"Good, now here comes the PhD tester. When I give the signal, get out there and scare the sheep," Larry commanded.

"So David, I hear that you've been a shepherd all your life, am I correct?" the tester asked.

"Yes, and I've also raised my own sheep. Never rented, and never borrowed," David said.

"Impressive, now demonstrate to me that you can lead the sheep to that stream over there," the tester asked.

"Easy," David said.

"Now," Larry said, and they all ran out to terrorize the sheep.

Otto was scaring the sheep, making them run from the rest of the herd.

"No stop, bad wolves," David said. But they kept on scaring the sheep.

"Meow. Meow," Tuddrussel screamed as he chased the sheep.

Larry got some of the sheep to run away from the farm, and some just fainted, those were the ones that Larry left alone. After most of the sheep either fainted or ran away, Otto, Larry, and Tuddrussel were back behind the bushes.

"Do you think he'll get his PhD?" Otto asked.

"Of course not, let's listen," Larry said.

"Well, David, I can only say one thing about your skills. They were great," the tester said.

"What?" Larry and Otto said at the same time.

"While your sheep were being attacked, you fled for your life. That is what you should always do. Save yourself. I'll come back to test you one final time. If you pass, then you'll get your PhD in being a shepherd," the tester said.

"Yippee," David shouted.

"What kind of moron was he?" Larry asked, talking about the testing guy.

"It doesn't matter, all we'll have to do is make sure David messes up on his test tomorrow and everything would be fine," Otto said.

"Yeah, but we should ask him one more time first," Tuddrussel said. He walked up to David.

"Are you sure you don't want to defeat Goliath?" Tuddrussel asked.

"No," David said.

"OK then," Tuddrussel said, and he walked away.

"How'd I do?" Tuddrussel asked.

"How'd you do? How'd you do? I'll tell you how you did! If we were to solve every mission like that, then the present-day world would be in utter chaos," Larry screamed.

"Uh, is that good?" Tuddrussel asked.

"Yes, it's just peachy," Larry said.

"We'll just fix all this tomorrow, OK?" Otto said. And with that, the sun set.


	3. Chapter 3: Everything Works Out

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters.**

**90909090909090909090909090909**

Today, David was being tested one final time, and if he failed, he would defeat Goliath.

"You think it'll actually work?" Otto asked.

"Of course, now get into your costume," Larry told him.

"Uh..what do we do again?" Tuddrussel asked.

"Listen, when the test guy comes here, attack him when I give the signal, attack him, OK?" Larry said.

"OK," Tuddrussel said, getting into his wolf costume. They waited, and then the tester finally came.

"OK David, let's see you demonstrate. Bring your sheep over to that stream, and then bring them back to this spot to graze," the tester demanded.

"Okey-dokey," David said. Since there were only two sheep left after yesterday's 'scene' it should've been easy.

"Now," Larry said. They ran out, and pushed the two sheep in the water. The sheep drowned and Larry, Otto, and Tuddrussel started attacking the tester.

"Ahhh," the tester screamed as Otto, Larry, and Tuddrussel attacked him.

"Bad wolves! Go away," David screamed.

"Ribbit, ribbit," Tuddrussel screamed as he attacked the tester.

"Awooooooo," Otto shouted as he helped Tuddrussel.

"Awawawoooooo," Larry screamed in his robotic voice.

After five minutes, they ran away, and the tester was bruised, his clothes were torn, he was covered in dirt, and Tuddrussel bit him in the arm.

"David, there's only one thing I can say," the tester said.

"This is it," Otto said.

"You pass! Congratulations! You get a PhD in being a shepherd," the tester informed him.

"What?" Larry and Otto said at the same time.

"You may have nearly gotten me killed, but the way you ran away screaming like a little girl was great! Here's your PhD," the tester said, taking out a diploma.

"Yes, I lost all my sheep, nearly got killed by wolves, but in the end, I get a PhD," David shouted.

"Hold on, you have no sheep?" the tester asked.

"Well, the wolves drowned the last two," David said.

"Well, you can't have a PhD in being a shepherd with no sheep. So I guess I can't give you this," the tester said, and he walked away.

"Ahhh, gosh darn it! I'm so angry I need to kill someone with my slingshot," David screamed.

"How about that guy?" Otto suggested, pointing at Goliath.

"OK," David said. He took out his slingshot and it killed Goliath.

"Well, that worked out well. Back to the future," Larry said. And he teleported them home.

**90909090909090909090**

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I couldn't think of anything else. Thank you for reading**.

**Thirteen Moons**


End file.
